The present invention relates generally to electrical connector components and more particularly to a one-piece push-in electrical contact terminal, designed to accept both stripped solid and stranded wire, which provides a means for mechanically and electrically terminating the wire.
Industry standards are oftentimes established as a means of insuring the safety of the installer and for the end-user. For example, the National Electric Code (NEC) has implemented regulations requiring all fluorescent lighting fixtures to have a means of electrically isolating their components so as to increase the safety of working on them or replacing their parts in the field. This new provision is intended to standardize the ability to safely disconnect various electrical components from both a power source as well as a ground or neutral wiring. This requirement is expected to apply particularly to fluorescent tube lamps and their associated ballasts.
As can be appreciated, there are many different types of electrical connectors for use in such fluorescent fixtures that are capable of being easily connected and disconnected. In particular, they are all quite capable of safely de-energizing or removing an electrical component from a circuit (power or ground) so that it may be serviced in confidence. Of course, while proper technique tries to avoid pulling of the wires to separate the connector, in practice, this may be exactly what actually occurs. Pulling directly on the wires instead of the connector is likely to weaken the connection between the wire and the electrical contact within the connector. In some cases, the wire is soldered or crimped to the contact, in other cases the wire is simply inserted into an insulation displacement contact or pushed into the connector. Such mishandling (i.e. pulling on the wires instead of the connector) can cause these joints to separate, the consequence being the separation of the wire from the contact terminal thereby rendering the connector unusable.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an electrical contact for use in a separable electrical connector with structural features to enhance retaining of the wires to the contact even under conditions of repeated mishandling. It is further desirable to provide a new contact terminal design that is better at resisting such mishandling and which can be repeatedly used to safely break or disrupt the electric circuit to a component being replaced or serviced. It is still further desirable to provide an electrical contact that can withstand repeated disconnections and re-connections by various workers without affecting its ability to provide a low resistance electrical connection.